


Two Snakes

by KauHuf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, gomens - Fandom
Genre: A.Z. Fell Bookstore, Gen, M/M, Other, Snake Aziraphale, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale - Freeform, snek - Freeform, snekky snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: "It is a little known fact that the A.Z. Fell bookshop is home to not one, but two snakes."





	Two Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cat/gifts).

> Inspired by [ wishiwereakoala's ](https://wishiwereakoala.tumblr.com/post/187426558452/yea-i-mean-owl-aziraphale-is-cool-bear)post on Tumblr about Aziraphale's animal form also being a snek!

It is a little known fact that the A.Z. Fell Bookstore is home to not one, but  _ two _ snakes.

The first one is a medium-sized black snake with a smattering of red and grey scales who the old man who owns the shop  _ insists  _ is harmless. Although, the snake has been known to show favoritism amongst the customers and play tricks on those he isn't too fond of. How does a snake play tricks you may ask? Well, he has a habit of hiding behind books or under stacks of paper and hissing at any unfortunate passerby, though it must be noted he has never, ever bit anybody.

Well...yet, anyway.

The second snake is far more elusive, and many claim it doesn't even exist. A pure white  _ massive _ snake with the occasional golden glimmering scale, that often can be found curled around the black snake in an almost companionable way, although snakes aren’t normally so...doglike. These moments are rare and far between, however.

Hence why many believe it isn’t real.

Those who claim to have met this snake, say it is  _ incredibly _ , almost unnaturally, friendly. When entering the shop, if one is lucky enough to encounter this rare cryptid and beckon for it to come, it will, making a beeline over haphazardly stacked hardcovers, splayed out paperbacks, and around tables and chairs to push his snoot fully into waiting arms.

(The black snake, in contrast, will not move with nearly as much urgency, but will follow the white snake at a leisurely pace to also receive cuddles.)

It must also be noted that there have been multiple complaints filed about both snakes running loose throughout the shop, but that Mr. Fell has said on multiple occasions that they have minds of their own, and containing them is virtually impossible.

There  _ is _ a large terrarium in a corner of the shop that is nearly overflowing with fresh foliage, but it looks generally untouched save for the plants.

Regardless, patrons continue to visit and sit with Mr. Fells two strange snakes while they read, the white snake dozing under a warm palm while the black snake lays wrapped in the white snake's coils, a patch of the sun always seeming to favor the reader.


End file.
